From The Shadows
by LyriqalEquation
Summary: Damned she was from the shadows of the womb to the hells of the earth, never to see the light of man. But of the greatest shadows that were casted upon her, was where she found the biggest light. (AU, ItaXHinaXSasu)
1. From The Beginning

**Hello hello all and welcome to my first fanfic for this account. I used to have one about ten years ago and decided to come back into it, absolutely missing writing for this site. So thus, here I am.**

 **This is a rated M for a Mature story, so adult and sexual themes, along with a few touchy subjects are gonna be in here. If any of that makes you uncomfortable, please continue to move passed this fic.** **I'm going to try and keep the characters as true to their original forms as best I can, but its not gonna be entirely possible due to the setting and the circumstances of the plot. But criticism and any fact checks you wanna throw my way would be well appreciated. I'm doing this without a beta to see how I do so hopefully y'all will enjoy it.**

 **Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Just the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **From The Beginning**

 **...**

 _No one can save us but ourselves._

 _No one can and no one may._

 _We ourselves must walk the path._

 _\- Gautama Buddha_

 _..._

Darkness was all she knew for God knows how long.

It had seemed like an eternity since she was cursed and doomed to dwell in the shadows, only allowed light when her tormentors would return. So thus it had become a comfort. An escape from the light that would come to her whenever that dungeon door screamed open. An escape from the ones who wished to harm her. An escape from her hell that she had been forced to pay since she was born...never knowing what was beyond the hatred and anger that she seemed to forever experience in this place that she was to call home.

A burning sensation hit her as she allowed her arms to relax for the first time in what seemed like hours. She let her knees to unbend from her grasp as her bare feet slowly slid on the stone floor, stretching out her legs. A build up of dirt and grime was pushed to the side as her skin touched the floor.

Her muscles cried in pain from being in the same position for a long time, finally circulating the blood in them and bringing a painful prickling feeling with it. The back of her knees touch the cold ground below her, giving her the opportunity to stretch out her toes. She curled and uncurled them until the tingling started to subside. It felt like a hundred needles probing her sore legs as she tried to relieve her stiff body and force it to be mobile once again.

She was a frequent prisoner in her own castle, constantly being thrown from her bed into this everlasting darkness and hate. If she was to be honest though, she could say that what laid beyond this prison wasn't too much different from where she was now. The only difference was that instead of a shackle around her neck and limbs that left nasty bruises to keep her in her place, she had her people to do that. To leave bruises and to keep her from acting anyway that wasn't 'proper' behavior, or at least, that was the excuse they gave her to justify their actions. But the truth was that they wished she was dead. Most of the people in her kingdom did. Most, except the man that kept her alive for this own selfish reasons.

Her hand tentatively came up to the thick metal that held onto her so neck tightly, it's rough surface locked onto her skin until her eventual release. Whenever that would be.. Oh how she could not wait for the lock to be undone. To breathe easier and to move around freekly. And yet that would mean this darkness would not hide her. A release only mean torment, but yet the contradictory need to be free was great.

Her hands fell back onto her lap, laying on her tattered night gown. It was once white. Once beautiful. Silk, sleeveless with thin straps and fell just passed her knees, she wore it the night she was taken from her bed and thrown in here.

She knew they would come for her that night. Of course they would. She had made a mistake.

 _'God forbid..'_

She gave into her most primal of urges. It was something that she didn't need as crucial as someone like her mother would of, but it was still a need all the same.

So thus she had waited for her tormentors.

 _'Sloppy..'_

She wasn't thinking clearly. She had kept herself tame for the most part and forced herself to stray from blood as best as she could. Days went on and with each passing hour, she could feel her energy draining away like water in a current. It was a routine for her. Even the humans around her could tell when she was forcing herself to not feed. She would go on as best as she could until eventually her survival counted on it. But due to how long it took for her stubbornness to crumble, her senses were at their lowest. She was at her weakest, and all she wanted, was a small taste of beautiful, coppery blood to calm her body once again. All she had to do was to sneak a small animal and hide, and hopefully no one would notice.

Fate, unfortunately, had other plans. A servant girl had spotted her and she had noticed too late, when she was long gone and already running.

Sure enough, when the moon was starting to fall from its peak was when her personal guards yanked her from her covers, and dragged her unceremoniously down the corridor until they made their way to the dungeon that laid below the castle. Every flight of stairs and every turn that was taken, they made sure to inflict damage. Small enough for it to be allowed and as often as they could.

She was being punished for surviving. Maybe they wished she would starve to death. Maybe her tormentor would force her to drink blood if he saw that she would willingly starve to death, and then punish her for doing so. It seemed that he'd rather her only to die by his hand eventually. Either way, all of this was too much of a commonality. It always has been. How could it not be? She was born an outcast; a hated entity that was doomed as soon as she was brought into this cold world.

Of course it would be her fate to be born of two different kinds. Of course it would be her fate that she would hold her mother's face. That the lavender tint in her mother's eyes would also grace hers. That everything about her kept her from blending in with her people. And of course, her father was the Lord of said people. The advisor to the Crown, and Lord of the Hyuga and the people, whether of his descent or not, of his kingdom resided.

The loud, awful creek of the metal door sounded to her ears, causing the young woman to cringe subconsciously. Light flooded into the cell, bringing to life the filthy room that she resided in.

Hinata quietly sighed, her eyes looking up slightly from her fallen hands.

She didn't turn her head to see who it was. She didn't need to. A strong heart beat sounded in her ears. The familiar flow of blood almost sounded like a raging river.. Ever consistent. Ever flowing. Her mouth salivated slightly as her mouth yearned for the taste of the liquid she could hear clear as day. His pulse was thumping rapidly as he stood at the doorway, looking down at her. It quickened as his footsteps started up once the dungeon door was full opened. His breathing was calm and steady, a complete contradiction to the rushing sound of blood as his veins pumped harder than normal. She knew his exterior would be the epitome of stoicism. But she knew better. His schooled features and calm expressions might fool everyone else into thinking that his emotions were tamed, but she could see passed it. How could she not? She knew his heart beat better than anyone else. The small slip ups of the body betrayed him.

He was anything but calm. He felt emotion as strong one would feel a storm. He was a master when it came to lying, even to himself.

Being a half breed had so many downsides in this world, but the one positive it brought her was truth of others. A calm body doesn't have a rapid heart beat, veins thick with blood coursing rapidly through their system. She could even hear him forcefully keeping his breathing calm, straining muscles that would normally wouldn't require conscious focus. She wondered internally for how long had he mastered this skill.

 _'For a long time no doubt..'_

The elongated footsteps stopped a couple feet away from her body. Close enough to interact, but not close enough to touch.

She supposed he was awaiting her to acknowledge him, as any proper daughter should do in the presence of her father. It was something she would of done as a child, when she was desperate for this man's love above all else.

 _"G-Good morning...um, I mean, g-good afternoon f-father.. A-At least, I-I t-think it's midday.."_

 _She looked up into his eyes, her own reflecting a small sense of hope that her father finally came to let her free of these chains. She wasn't sure what she did wrong this time.. She hadn't touched a drop of blood in three days before she was dragged out of bed, which was something she was really proud of herself for doing. It wasn't easy..._

 _Hinata didn't receive an answer._

 _Her King_ _stood above her small form, his towering presence emitting a hostile exterior. She tried to keep eye contact with him as best she could, the intensity of his white pupils piercing through her own._

 _She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze for a long moment as he continued to look down upon her, taking in her small, petite form. But she held steady aside from the slight shake of her body from the lack of food. She had been thrown in here for a few weeks time, with little water and only enough bread to keep her from starving to death. Despite her circumstances though, she greeted him with a polite welcome and a bow of her head every time he walked in._

 _But even as she showed him respect, she could not see a change in his demeanor. Neither a tinge of love nor compassion fleeted through him. Only anger. Only hatred.. How she longed for her father's affection instead of his resentment.._

 _"..Your sentence will be revoked today.. I presume that you have learned your lesson."_

 _Confusion was written all over her face, her eyes widening with each passing word. She had nothing to respond with. Not a thing._

 _"B-But I-I don't know w-what I d-did wrong!"_

 _His eyes narrowed at her words. Hinata started hear his heart beat harder and faster. His body went rigid as he took a few steps forward and bent down, his eyes becoming level with hers. Hinata casted her eyes down from the close proximity but he snatched her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. They were cold and hard._

 _"There will never be a day in your life where you are innocent. You have demon blood residing in your veins, and share the face of a woman who will forever burn in hell."_

 _His words tore through her like a knife to her heart. Each moment caused her body to shake as tears started to fall from her eyes and onto his hand that held her firmly in place._

 _"You are a bastard. You will only ever be a bastard. And one day, you will die like your mother did.." His gripped tightened on her, causing the girl to speak in pain. "And tell me...how exactly did your mother die Hinata?"_

 _The venom in his voice caused bile to form in the back of her throat._

 _"In f-flames..."_

But she had no such respect for the man who had tormented her for her entire life. So she sat there, waiting for him to either continue his punishment that she was to suffer every time he walk in, or to release her. She had to give him credit though, he knew how to keep her weak. Strength in any form was a risk for him.. It didn't used to be though..

It was a petty stand off, but one that Lord Hiashi could not find himself to win today. His patience was not there at this moment.

"I see the only thing your punishment had accomplished was to strip you of your manners."

It was a laughable statement. Really it was. Was she supposed to learn anything but fake submissiveness when being waterboarded in blood?

Hinata found herself looking up at him, unable to resist. She was always quiet in nature, but yet her actions would always land her in here. It was always her fault, he would say. She was the reason he hurt her. He had to. How else could he control her and her apparent 'animalistic' behaviors?

How else could he control a half breed vampire?

How else would she pay for the death of her mother, and the torment that knowledge gave her father? He would never admit it, but he had to have loved her to some degree. He would of never kept her alive if that wasn't the case.

Her lavender tinted eyes looked into the pale, white iris's that stood above her. His crown reflected the light behind him, hurting her eyes slightly. It's small yet thick style laid on his head proud. Traditionally, it was a beautiful symbol of lordship that her father had been bestowed with when his father's rein of their people was at an end. Not every Lord wore a crown, but the Hyuga were a proud clan of people, and spared no expense. A Lord, and one with high status with the Crown, showcased their power in non too subtle ways. Their wardrobe, their weapons... Even their horses were of pure breed decent.

Lord Hiashi's pale skin blended in with his white tunic, glowing against the gold and ruby jewels that covered his body. Small crested rubies and emeralds, with gold threaded designs flooded his attire, making evident his status. They lined in intricate designs along his tunic and pants, making the expensive material shimmer in the light.

As if he were the angel of death.

Hinata supposed that thought wasn't entirely off from her reality.

"I am freeing you from your punishment on this day. Your month sentence has been paid." As he spoke, the guards who threw in here came from behind him to undo her chains.

The two guards crouched before her. Both bore a symbol upon their foreheads, a marking every Hyuga born of lower status shouldered. Their Kingdom had, of course, more than just Hyuga people within their walls, but their clan was a vast one, making up people born of high class, to soldiers, to blacksmiths. Even bastards of the clan were marked. It was an allegiance to their Lord, the Crown and their people. All who bore it swore an oath before they could even swing a sword. Any who would go against this oath would either become a slave to their own people, or were executed.

It was their tradition. Their culture.

To Hinata, it was blind following.

The pressure that she now knew had lasted for a month, was finally lifted from her skin. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips when the man to her side removed her shackle. She didn't need her senses to know how tender her neck was, nor need it to know that it was probably a disgusting purple and yellow tint. Years of going through this cycle already told her that.

She reached up to touch her neck, but before the tips of her finger could brush her skin, she was yanked up by her arm and forced to stand on her feet. Her knees buckled underneath her, numb and useless from the lack of use. The guard roughly yanked her back up, forcing her to try and use her legs once again. They wobbled and shook from the sudden weight on them. She grabbed hold of the guard's arm to steady herself. He yanked his arms away from her after she held onto him and allowed her to fall back onto hard ground.

She landed ungracefully on her side, earning a groan to fall from her lips. Her eyes shut tight at the welcome of unwanted pain. She was weak, due to haven't been fed much of anything besides dried old bread since being stuck in here. This is not even counting the lack of blood she was allowed, nor did that include the pigs blood they forced her head under.

 _'And to think... All of this because I fed on a_ _squirrel. Maybe I should have taken one of my people instead...'_

The dark thought ran threw her head before she could stop it. Of course she would not want to kill her own people, no matter how much they feared and hated her. She could never find herself to do it. Not even her father. Maybe she was weak for it, but the one thing she refused to do was to become the monster they all thought she was. She didn't kill because she loved the ones around her, save the very few in her life. She knew she wouldn't survive the onslaught even if she tried, but that wasn't even a reason for her refusal. And she refused to end her own life. No. She would silently endure her torture until the opportunity offered itself.. And the latter was a promise that her mother made her swear to her before her passing...

She considered the thought that maybe that was one of the reasons he hated her so much. Because she never did try to fight him back.

Before she could even try and roll over, the guard once again yanked her up. Her arm protested from the abuse, but she ignored it. Pain was all she knew, and she would never give them the satisfaction of knowing how much their abuse truly hurt her. This time around she forced her legs to keep her somewhat upright, trying to steady herself before she ended up being dropped on the ground again.

"Take her to her chamber, and do so quickly. I don't need her to be late for the gala that is to transpire on this day." Her eyes watched him turn on his heel leave, but before he walked fully from her chamber of horrors, he paused for a moment, his back to her but his face turned slightly. She noted the slight skip of his heart beat and they way she knew he composed himself quickly before delivering a blow.

"It is your birthday after all."

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

Pain was something he was accustomed to. It was something he lived on, breathed on, and kept close to his heart until the day it would eventually break him. He experienced it so much it was almost comforting. When his parents were killed in front of him at the tender age of eight, before he could even hit his coming of age, he was left with only his brother, the man who he loved more dearly than any other mortal or non-mortal this world could possibly give. His brother and him were the last Uchihas standing on this cold world, with only each other to trust and defend. He no longer had cousins, and aunts and uncles. His few acquaintances he had made as a child had all been killed with rest of his people. They were truly alone. A fact he knew from the day we wore his mother's blood on his clothes.

War held strong in their world. It was something his father had made sure he would understand. He would teach him in his young years of how war took away those that you loved, no matter if you won or lost. It was a vile game that was necessary to rule their lands, and was also apart of their history long before he was born.

He wasn't sure if his father knew their demise was sure to come, or if he had confidence he would live long after all of this, but ether way it went, he did not live passed his mid years as a vampire, nor ever get to experience times of 'peace.'

 _'Peace..'_

Sasuke scoffed at the idiotic term. Peace.. There was never any peace, only the promise of temporary suspense. The only reason both sides decided to pause the war was due to too much blood shed. Men and vampires alike were dying too quickly. By the time the war would of ended naturally, no one would of been left to stand to take the ultimate throne. After many clans and Lords have been slaughtered, only so many stood tall.

His brother was crowned King of the Vampires after their entire family was slaughtered, and their Kingdom in shambles after the damning onslaught. Their clan amongst every kingdom was their upmost stronghold and held one of the most powerful blood lines amongst the vampire world. His older brother was to be next in line regardless. They waited until he was at his coming of age, when his bodily figure would stop aging and his strength would continue to increase. Most of the Akatsuki, the Council of his Kingdom, survived the war and raised the teenage boy into a man of power.

He had always considered Itachi a natural ruler, someone with a calm reserve and tactful mind. His older brother was a natural. A genius was what their father called him. If it were up to him though, every man, woman and child would suffer at their hands for tearing their family apart. His hatred for humans seared so deeply that he felt as if his blood would literally boil at times. This was why he had always enjoyed being apart of whatever army and scouting party his brother would enlist to handle in cutting down their enemies. He _enjoyed_ it. Thoroughly.

Humans were the reason he had no parents. They were the reason why most of his people were dead. _They_ held the problem with a vampire's existence in the first place, and if he had his way, they all would be eliminated from this fucking earth.

"Brother, are you ready to leave?"

But unfortunately, he was not in any type of position to do so. His brother saw peace as a way out of this war and he took it without a second thought. The majority of the kingdoms throughout the Five Great Nations, both vampire and human, agreed upon a treaty that would end their great war and grant peace to an extent..

He didn't want peace.

He wanted them to suffer.

He wanted them _all_ to suffer.

Sasuke looked up from his wine glass to glance at his older brother standing before him. Itachi stood in his black tunic and pants, with red swirling designs upon it. Dragon like patterns were sewed on with red rubies snaked across the red stitching, adding to the look of blood it presented. His crown sat atop of the half bun on his head, the gold fixated with more rubies and intricate designs swirling around it.

"Hn."

Itachi shook his head and walked away from him towards the giant balcony that lay before them. They both stood before the doors in his brother's chamber that led towards the magnificent entry way towards the morning sky. He stepped out onto the stone floor and stopped at the thick rails. He touched the cool rock before his fingers. The sun of the day struck light rays against the cold snow that trickled down. Itachi briefly wondered if he would have enjoyed the winter as much as he did now if his body didn't reduce the pain of the cold to almost nothing. He remembered hearing how so many humans hated the winter because of how cold it could get it.. But he never understood, even now, how this time of the year could bring about such a negative reaction.

 _'December snow was always the most beautiful...'_

Itachi's fingers trailed the stone rail for a moment longer before addressing his younger brother.

"We are to visit the Hyuga Kingdom today."

Sasuke snorted in response. He was considered foolish by Itachi many of times, but with this... To him, Itachi was the foolish one. He was the smartest man he has ever known. Wiser beyond his years and deadlier than any warrior he has ever encountered. He wasn't naive to the hells of war, nor ignorant to whims of his people. He was calculated and precise.. Which was why this whole ordeal was ridiculous in the first place.

"You really expect Lord Hiashi and his arrogantly shrewd council to cooperate easily with no idle threats?"

Really, sometimes he questioned his brother. Out of every human he had ever came across, the Hyuga were the worse to him. They reeked of privilege and false authority. Within the human realm, they were one of the main strongholds to reside in the Land of Konoha and work alongside the crown. But in their realm, they were their biggest threat. It was the Hyuga that helped lead the invasion of his home and slaughter all of his people when he was just a boy. The Hyuga were deceitful rats and murderous hypocrites. He remembered the false talks of 'peace' during times of war before they came charging into their kingdom, slaughtering innocent lives as they went.

The blood stain of vampires was at its highest within the Hyuga walls and his brother wasn't going there to help him exact revenge. No, they were going to walk into those treacherous walls for something much idiotic in his mind.

"I do. As strong as they may pretend to be, they are weaker than they were before. Cooperation is expected."

"Hn, and so is a blood bath."

Itachi turned his head towards his younger brother. It wasn't as if the thought hadn't crossed over his mind many, many times before. Revenge for his people, and himself no less, was at the fore front of his thoughts ever since the day his mother and father were slaughtered in his home. War is a messy and unforgiving thing . Many lives were taken in the strive for dominance, and in all honesty, Itachi was tired of it. They were on the brink of bringing the humans down a few pegs, but the longer they fought, the more he realized the cost of winning. That didn't take away his own reserve though, not even a little bit.

Itachi fully turned away from the morning sky, his gaze fully on the man before him.

"My brother, we had shed blood so deep that were able to wade."

He took steps towards him until he could reach out his hand place it upon his younger brother's shoulder. Black onyx eyes met their match, a calculation in each of them towards the other.

"It was never enough."

"My foolish little brother..." His hand squeezed Sasuke's shoulder. "It will _never_ be enough..."

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"You hair has gotten so long."

Hinata watched her younger sister through the mirror as she brushed her long her. She had insisted in helping her prepare for the special event that was to take place tonight. Insisted, as in she really didn't give Hinata much of a choice.

Pale hands worked through her hair precisely and without thought, brought on by years of helping her older sister with her hair since she did not have her own personal maid. Hanabi's white eyes trailed her tresses as she took out every knot that resided due to going a month without brushing it. Washing the blood and dirt out of it had taken some time to get through, making the brushing an easier task. Her long golden sleeves from the long dress that she wore were pushed up to her elbows so her hands could work freely. Hinata's eyes trailed from her hands up to her face.

 _'Hanabi...'_

Small prickles of tears started to surface as she stared at the girl who touched her without disgust and apprehension. A small clenching of her heart caused some of the tears to flow over onto her cheeks.

 _Her body fell hard onto the floor as the guards threw her into her own chamber, the cold feeling of stone contrasted with the burning in her cheeks._

 _Embarrassed and irritated, tears fell from her eyes freely at the laughter that followed her fall. She brought her hands on either side of her body to push herself up and off the ground until the weight of a foot slammed her right back down._

 _Their body weight pressed hard on her back._

 _The laughing picked up as she tried to push herself back up despite the larger man that loomed over her._

 _"You know..."_

 _The man above her crouched down, foot still to her back, to lower himself so she could here him speak. All humor left his voice._

 _"What I would give...to see your blood spilling from your neck."_

 _She felt his hand touch the back of her neck and slide slowly down to her bare shoulder. A repulsive shiver shot through her. Tears fell harder as she gritted her teeth. She could not react the way they wanted her to. She knew that's what they want. They wanted to see her mess up, to give them a reason to convince her father she was better off disposing of then keeping like a pet._

 _It took every ounce of control to try not to bite the man's hand off while it was so close to her face._

 _"My family was killed by your people..." The pressure worsened with each word as the pain started to contort through her back. Her eyes looked up as best as they could to look into the man's eyes through the locks of hair surrounding her face. He saw her attempt and leaned down a little more, his hand coming back up to her neck to grab it slightly. A whisper fell from his lips._

 _"Maybe I can help you join your mother in hell."_

 _Anger flared inside of her before she could even begin to try and control it. Her blood quickened its speed as it raced through her veins, pumping so hard she would swear she could see red._

 _A low growl ripped through her lungs and as soon as his hand had released itself from her and came into her view, h_ _er body reacted._

 _A high pitched scream emitted from the man's lungs as he clutched his hand to his chest, blood pooling from his deformity, and threw himself backwards away from her._

 _Hinata slowly picked herself up, thick veins sprouting from her eyes all the way onto the side of her face. Blood covered her mouth and dripped down her chin onto the ground. Her eyes never left the pained man as she stood fully, barely catching the horrid look on the other guard's face._

 _The man's dismembered thumb rested in between her teeth, her small fangs closing into the skin as blood steadily trickled from the stolen limb._

 _"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" His trembling form before her shook as he grabbed his sword from its sheath with his good hand. Hinata stared at the blood coming from his wound._

 _She wanted more. She wanted him to bleed so much more._

 _Before either guard could take a step, a voice rang through the air and caused everything to stop in motion._

 _"Enough."_

 _Hinata looked up. She stood firm and unmoving, her golden dress flowing gracefully passed her feet. A white silk shaw was wrapped around her small shoulders, allowing only a small bit of cleavage in the front to be revealed. Her long brown hair flowed down just above her waist, shaping her face and figure._

 _Both guards froze in place, stuttering incoherently._

 _"L-Lady Hanabi! We were-"_

 _"Harassing my sister, no doubt." She walked passed them, incredibly not a single drop of blood touched her as she glided over the mess. She stepped over towards Hinata, her protruding veins slowly coming back into her face. She casted her eyes down, all anger and fury dying out like a candle light only to be shrouded with shame to be seen in such a manner in front of her younger sister._

 _Her chin was lifted up by a finger. She looked up, expecting to see disgust and irritation coming from her sister, but all she saw was soft eyes. Hanabi reached for the thumb held between her sister's teeth, easily taking it from her mouth. She turned back to the stunned guard that held his hand close and tossed the member back to him._

 _"Here, you might be able to have it sewed back on before it becomes to late."_

 _"B-but L-Lady-"_

 _"Have someone clean this mess and leave my sight or I'll see to it that your thumb won't be the only thing missing."_

 _The promise that echoed in the air held strong, and the two guards didn't need to be told a second time to leave._

 _Hanabi didn't wait for the door to fully close before she turned back to her sister. She cocked her head to the side._

 _"So... does coward taste good?"_

 _A small smirk played on their lips as Hinata licked hers._

 _"Not at all."_

"Hinata?"

Hinata snapped her head up at the sound of her name, realizing that she had drifted off. She looked into the mirror to see the concern on her sister's face.

"Yes Hanabi?"

The younger sister put the brush down on the vanity and touched her sister's cheek. Hinata felt the warm touch of her hand, and also the wetness that was flowing down from her eyes.

Shocked, she put her own hand on her other cheek. She was crying.

"You never did like showing your weakness in front of me." Hanabi started wiping the tears from her face with her thumb, erasing the evidence of her slip up. Dried, she grabbed a nearby wooden chair and sat down next to Hinata, grabbing both of her hands into hers.

 _'They are always so cold.'_ Hanabi thought as she rubbed small circles against the skin of her hands. She guessed that it was fitting that her sister was born on one of the most coldest, and beautiful months of the year. She looked up into her older sister's eyes and sighed.

Hinata was doomed from the start and it broke her heart. Everyone would judge and hate her based on the blood that coursed through her veins. She never asked to be who she was. Her sister was born a bastard; a mistake to the human race and a misfit that would never find a place. Her looks were enough to stand out, and by human standards, she was gorgeous. Long, navy blue hair that went to her waist and always seemed to flow beautifully behind her, even if it was blood stained.

Eyes tinted lavender and skin that glowed in the night sky, Hinata was a creature that was too beautiful for this world. Inside and out.

A sigh escaped her lips.

"I want you to promise me something Hinata."

Hanabi stared into the eyes that held too much good for this condemned castle. Her eldest sister stared back in confusion, awaiting her request. She would do anything to make her happy... And Hanabi knew that. She knew that before anything else. Fully human, she was never subjected to the torture and agony her sister went through.. But no how matter awful it was, she looked after her. She _raised_ her as if she was her mother herself. Hell, her actual mother was more of a power figure than a mother. But Hinata wasn't just beautiful, she was merciful. She was sweet. But most importantly, she never became the monster they all wanted her to be.

She felt her own eyes water in thought.

She was too _innocent_ to be here dammit.

"Whatever it is, I will do my best." Hinata gave a small smile, reassuring Hanabi that she could handle whatever task that needed to be done.

 _'Selfless as always...'_

"I want you to leave this place." She heard her voice crack, her eyes burning from the statement.

Surprise, concern, and then hurt all ran threw Hinata. Was she ashamed? Did she no longer want her as a sister? Did their father finally influence her into hating her? She couldn't blame her. Everyone else did. To them she was an enemy, a demon who was amongst their kind that posed a threat to their very existence. She held no place in this kingdom, and yet her father kept her. She wasn't the heir to the Lordship of one of the few standing human strongholds after the war. She was the bastard of a King who made sure to remind her of who she was every day. She was a mistake.

"I understand." It was barely a whisper.

Hanabi immediately saw the change in her sister's eyes. Her own narrowed as both of her hands grabbed hold of Hinata's face on either side and forced her to look into her own eyes. Startled by the sudden fierce contact, Hinata's eyes widened at the firmness that was splayed across Hanabi's face.

 _'You look like father...'_

"You listen to me Hinata..." Hanabi started, not continuing until she made sure she had Hinata's attention so that she could hear every word she uttered. "I love you. Do you hear me? You have raised me as if you were my own mother. You have given me strength when you yourself had none, and if you had to, I know you would bleed for me as well."

Hanabi's grip tightened slightly as the intensity of her words settled around them.

"Do not ever think that I do not want you in my life.. But I also know that you are not safe here."

Hinata gently removed Hanabi's hands from her face and placed them in her own lap, understanding what her sister was now saying. She couldn't help but feel a warmth spread across her face in embarrassment at her assumption. Shaking her head, she squeezed her hands.

"Hanabi... I will never be safe." It was true. She never would. She will never know what it will feel like to never be harmed. She will never know true happiness. But her small moments of peace, moments like these, were times she lived for.

But Hanabi was to hear none of it. An angry tear fell from the young woman's face.

"Hinata, but-"

"It's nothing to worry about. I can handle myself."

"But-"

"Eventually father will go back to ignoring me and-"

"Do you not realize what today is?!" Tears now flowed freely down her face as she yelled at her sister. Hinata froze in place. She said nothing as she slowly took her hands away from their conjoined form and stood to her bare feet. The fresh silk gown that clung to her body moved with each step. In the corner of the chambers stood a trey with cheeses, fruit and wine. Normally every chamber in this castle had placements like these to accommodate the residents dwelling there, but she was forgotten most of the time. For God's sake, she empties her own chamber pot. But whenever Hanabi was around, she made sure she received proper treatment any other daughter of a Lord was given. But no matter how much she tried, her little sister could never give her normalcy. There would always be abuse. She was treated worse than many of slaves, the only luxury being her chamber itself.

But Hinata always appreciated the effort.

She reached out to grab a cup and poured herself a healthy glass of wine. She then turned to look at her sister, who hadn't moved a muscle. Hinata eyed her for a moment before responding, a heavy silence flow lying between them.

"Yes... I do know what day today is..."

Her eyes peered down at the liquid in her hand before pressing the cup to her lips, downing the wine until there was none left. Licking her lips and turned and poured herself another.

Hinata looked at her sister once more.

"It's my birthday."

And she downed her second cup.

* * *

 **Boom. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review 3**


	2. From The Masquerade

**Hello hello everyone. First of all, lemme apologize for the long wait. It has been a ridiculous time for me with a lot of personal things going on in my crazy life that unfortunately kept me away from finishing the chapter.**

 **But now that the dust has settled a bit and I FINALLY have my bearings again, I plan on posting every other week to every 3 weeks. That will give me enough time to make sure I don't rush the chapter, especially considering the very first chapter will be the shortest of them all. If there happens to be a delay, the wait shouldn't be long. Especially not like this.**

 **By the way, a special thanks to my big sister for offering to read my chapters before I post them. I have a bad tendency to leave behind grammatical mistakes, so with her help I should be able to cut that down to a minimum to none.**

 **Another thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed the story and favorited it. They are a huge motivation for me and I appreciate the love very deeply. 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto its characters. Only this plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **From The** **Masquerade**

 **...**

 _"Invisible threads_

 _are the strongest ties."_

 _\- Friedrich Nietzsche_

 _..._

The snow had grown thicker as giant flakes drifted from the sky onto the grassy floor, reflecting off of the shimmering moon as it did so. Its luminescent light had spread throughout the land, giving everything it touched an ethereal look about it. The trees, the small bushes that littered across the ground that was once green with life, and every living thing was frozen and covered with snow. It gave the land a certain calmness that could only be held in winter. The sweet sound of nothingness paired with the delicate falling of frozen water created a stillness that only this day seemed to carry.

A stillness in the midsts of chaos.

But that stillness on this night was not without the insinuating sounds that emitted from the castle walls within the Hyuga lands. Lights flooded from its windows and men stood guard as the sweet bustling melody of merriment rang cheerily throughout the night. Men bound to serve and protect their Lord and its occupants stood watchful as the sun completely dissipated from the sky, leaving the moon in its place to lay light in its stead.

Pale eyes watched the soft display before her, her back to the crowd that so eagerly barged into the castle with promises of gluttony, lust and as much wine as their bellies could afford to consume. She heard the loud laughter of drunk men as loudly as she heard the deafening quiet in front of her, the dissonant sounds contrasting in her ears.

Body rigid, her fingers traced the small patterns etched into the glass goblet that she held so gingerly. The tips of her sleeves almost touched the cup outstretched from her small form. Her golden dress from earlier was replaced with more festive attire, giving away no modesty in the change. It had the boldness of a deep yellow that was littered in small designs coming from her mid dress towards the hem, with orange flames cascading downward and growing until aligned at the tip of the dress, a fire pit of orange laying at her feet. It was dramatic. It was bold. Both represented who she was from the inside, out. Even her brown tresses flowed freely from braids that were wound from the sides and tied together behind her head. Every piece of hair was kept in place and her presence demanded dominance.

But tonight, she was in no mood for dramatics. Nor was she bold enough to enjoy the night freely. No. She was on edge from the moment she woke this morning. She would receive the same ominous feeling deep within every year when this day would transpire.

The wine she cradled in her hand found its way up to her lips as the liquid fell into her mouth, numbing her body as it went. Its warmth took away the void that was settled in the pit of her stomach for only a short while, until she found herself giving in to a another sip.

"I see you've found a taking to the wine tonight."

A twitch of her lips almost gave away the smirk that threatened to form.

 _'Of course he finds me..'_

She turned her body to the side as she looked upon her guest. His eyes bore into hers with intensity as he stepped up, eyeing the younger girl in front of him. His tall stature towered over hers easily in the short distance he held from her, mere feet from her, cascading his shadow passed her silhouette.

Eyes as hard as ice, he stood firm, seeming frozen place. He wore white attire with black stitching within the designs and cuffs that laid at the hems of his pants and shirt. The Hyuga insignia laid sewed upon his tunic with thin blue thread. She could clearly see that he bore a thin layer of mail armor underneath it all. A black cloth was simply wrapped around his forehead, laying beneath the small hairs that escaped his low ponytail. The hilt of his sword showed proudly above its sheath, gleaming against the gold upon it. Hyuga gold; expensive and resting upon steal that could cut a man down with one true swing.

Hanabi looked away from the hard gaze of her older cousin and instead made her previous scene her feign of interest. The disappointment that ran through his features caused the void to shift uncomfortably in her stomach.

"I am a woman, Neji, I can drink if I want to." As if to prove her point, she threw her head back and downed the remaining contents of her goblet, earning a glare from the tall man. She rolled her eyes at him, thinking her sudden drinking habits shouldn't be his concern right now.

"This is an important night. You need to be within your wits." He snatched the glass from her hands, effectively raking her nerves as she turned around fully to face him, arms crossing over her chest as she did so. Her eyebrows raised at his statement.

 _'Important?'_ Hanabi felt an ugly amount of disdain for the respect his words showed towards today

She stared at him for a moment, biting her inner cheek, biting back the retort she readily held on her tongue. Her eyes drifted to the festivities behind Neji where everything from ale to rum was being passed around then back to the man himself. She was on her third glass of wine, effectively diminishing the filter she typically tried to maintain. She didn't want to deal with him tonight.

"And why in the world would I want to be sober on this day, Neji?" Noticing that his hold on her goblet was loose, she snatched it back, holding it close to her chest. He reached back out in a feeble attempt to grab hold of it once again, but she already took a step back and edged away from him. She moved to walk pass him, another glass of wine calling her name, before he grabbed hold of her upper arm.

Annoyed, Hanabi glared daggers up at Neji, his eyes once again boring into hers.

"What?" She spat.

Neji's grip tightened around her arm, his lips pressed into a thin line. His eyes left hers for a moment, staring down at his hold on his cousin. Frustration coated his insides like honey until it was all he could feel. Truly, he knew not what to say to her. He had no way to express what was running inside of him, and it irked him more than he would like to admit.

the importance of this festivity he could not express, no matter how much it pained him to participate.

Neji was a man of quiet intimidation. He was a man bound to the sword as his Lord's guard, sworn to give his life to his uncle and cousins until the day he died defending them… But that was the problem. He had promised an oath to serve and protect.. It was an vow he had kept…but always seemed to break on this day…

An oath he has never, in fact, held true to his dear cousin...

Hanabi waited, her annoyance building with each passing second. She could see the conflict in his face, but compassion wasn't her companion tonight, nor was understanding.

"Neji.."

Her voice was tight as she called his name. He looked up at her. He could hear the tension she carried in her tone as she commanded his attention.

"Tonight is my sister's… _your_ cousin's birthday." Neji looked away again, but Hanabi was having none of it. She took her free hand and reached up to grab his chin, forcing his face to fully look into hers. His audacity to come to her about her wits would be answered.

Hanabi made sure she had his attention before continuing.

"Every year, I sit and watch my father torture my sister for being born a bastard. A bastard _he_ created because _he_ decided to fuck a vampire. And every year, it gets worse.."

Her voice cracked, tears burning behind her eyes like fire. But she held firm, refusing to cry on this day. If Hinata could be strong, so would she.

"And every year, on this day, like every single day, the men who were sworn to protect my family fail her."

Neji tensed considerably, his eyes hardening.

"Hanabi."

"Every year I watch you sit by and break your vows. Every year!"

"Hanabi."

"You do NOTHING while Hinata is tortured! You've never protected her! You're supposed to be her shield!"

Taking Hanabi by surprise, Neji forcibly yanks her around to face him fully, rough hands painfully gripping her arms. Her anger was temporarily suspended and replaced with surprise.

"What do you think-"

"Do not speak to me as if I do not care." The steel in his tone caused a shudder to run down the younger girl's back, but it didn't subdue her. No longer caught off guard, Hanabi contracted her muscles and straightened herself as best as she could. Her eyes narrowed at the identical pair, matching the intensity that radiated off of him.

"And do not speak to me as if your actions have proved otherwise."

It was a small blow, but it was enough for Neji's hands to loosen up a bit, giving Hanabi enough room to snatch herself away from her older cousin. She patted down her sleeves and looked upon her cousin, her temper rising at his outburst.

"You think that because you do not beat her yourself, that you are any better than those cowards you call comrades?" Her words were dipped in venom and thrown across the balcony in contempt. Maybe it was because she had wine in her belly with no food to keep it from affecting her senses. Maybe it was the fact that her cousin had the audacity to lecture her when he himself was at fault tonight. Or maybe it was the fact that she was exhausted. Tired of watching her most precious person suffer...

Neji's eyes widened slightly before they tightened, indignantly.

"You would call me a coward?"

Hanabi took a step forward and looked up at Neji. She stopped in front of his chest and took his face into her hands. Her eyes searched his for a moment.

"Neji... even a coward has standards." Her hands dropped from his face as she took one last look at him, turned on her heel and reentered the festivities.

He stood there motionless in the wake of her retreat, his eyes following behind her disappearing form. They trailed behind her until he felt a pair of eyes on his self, glancing beyond his younger cousin, only to be met with the searing stare of his uncle.

The pit of his stomach gave an uncomfortable twist as he matched the gaze that sought his.

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"Hinata?"

Hanabi knocked on her sister's chamber door before entering, the door already slightly ajar. Hinata faced away from her as she sat in a wooden chair, a young servant woman tending to her hair.

"I'm right here Hana."

The soft voice of her sister chimed quietly within the room. Hanabi, with her goblet in tow, walked over. Sitting in front of the large window that rested on the side of her chamber wall, Hinata watched the night sky. Her white eyes found sparkling lavender ones as she sat down on a chair closest to her. Hanabi's gaze traveled over her older sibling, and she couldn't help the swell of pride that overwhelmed her at how beautiful she was.

Hinata's lovely shoulders were bare as her dress started at the base of her chest, showing only slight cleavage before it incased her in white and lavender with brilliant silver sewed on the linings encompassing the small details of the fabric. Her sleeves undulated to her finger tips, flaring out at the end. The dress clung to her and flowed from her body with ease. Thought Hinata sat in stillness, she could see how elegant she was. She knew when her sister would stand she would glide across the floor with ease.

Everything about her was perfect... Well, almost everything.

"What are you doing?" Hanabi's voice was harder than she intended it to be, but she couldn't help it. She stared at the way the servant had pinned up her navy blue locks into an intricate bun in the back of her head, hiding away her beautiful long locks. The girl stopped her movements at the abrupt tone, freezing in place. She darted her eyes up at her Lady.

"Lady Hanabi.."

"Move."

She stood from her seat and gently maneuvered her way towards her sister, lightly pushing the servant from her position. She placed her goblet atop the vanity that sat to her right, littered with small jewels and metals fit to decorate the head of any Lady. There were so many options. Sapphires, rubies, diamonds... Small golden and silver chains to wrap around the head; clips with glistening, intricate designs and flowers littered the vanity top.

 _'Seems like father is going all out..'_

The thought made her nauseous. Her eyes stung slightly as she stuffed her feelings aside forcibly and gulped down the lump in her throat. Gritting her teeth, Hanabi forced herself to stay calm. As calm as her sister was...

"I'll take it from here. Leave us."

The sounds of feet shuffling and the closing of the door sounded behind Hinata as Hanabi poised herself behind her, already taking down the young woman's work. Mutely she let loose the silver pins from her hair and allowed beautiful strands to simmer down.

Hinata could feel the weight being lifted from her head and sighed in happiness.

"They always put your hair in these stupid chignons." Her little sister mumbled. Hinata couldn't help the giggle that erupted through her chest as she raised her hand to her mouth.

"Hanabi, it's fine. Really."

Hanabi grunted in response and continued her work until finally the last strand fell into its natural place. She placed her hands behind her hair and let it flow from her finger tips, its smooth surface soft to the touch.

"They never do it justice. Idiots..."

Hinata interrupted the urge to shake her head as Hanabi started picking through the various trinkets, placing them against her hair and dress. She eyed the colors and tone of the jewelry to determine whether or not she deemed it fit. Watching from the corner of her eyes, Hanabi sighed as she set down yet another piece she disagreed with. Her fingers traced over the dainty pendants gingerly, then placed them neatly back with the prized stones.

She waited for a few moments as Hanabi struggled to make a decision. Suddenly, she felt wetness. Her hand came up to her shoulder and touched the tears that lightly splashed on her skin. She shifted her body slightly to the right to gaze upon the face of her younger sister. Hanabi struggle to stifle her tears as she attempted to focus on the jewels, standing there intently.

Startling her sister with a modest touch, Hinata took hold of her hand. Hanabi jumped from the sudden contact, and gazed down into her eyes. Hinata removed her sister's hand from the vanity and peered down at the options that laid before her. She scanned the contents for a moment, taking in the colors ad textures.

It was almost funny to her, as she looked through her options in order to decorate her hair. She was never treated in such a way, never deemed fit to bestow beautiful things nor to dabble in the luxuries her family did.

But for once a year, there was an exception. It was an ugly exception, but an exception all the same.

 _'Lucky me..'_

Hinata's eyes stopped when she spotted something in the back of all of the jewelry set, hiding in plain sight. It was a small collection of red gems. She narrowed her eyes as she reached out to snag one from its place, bringing it closer to her face as she inspected it.

It was as small as the tip of her pinky as it lay incrusted with diamonds on its surrounding angles. A metal material attached itself to the gem to form a clip on the back of it, giving it the ability to hold onto her hair. The diamonds sparkled brightly against the candles that were lit throughout her room, giving the already ethereal look an even more entrancing perception. But that was the least of her attraction to the small piece. It was the color of the gem itself.

 _'It's darker than a usual ruby.'_

This blood red gem held a black tint, giving a true vision of the liquid that flowed inside her. The thought made her insides clench as her body reminded her that she was need of blood. The irritating pang of pain stung at her insides as she fought to keep it in place.

Clenching her teeth, she turned her body slightly towards Hanabi and grabbed her hand once again. She placed the small trinket in her palm and looked back on the vanity top. Hinata reached out again and grabbed a few dainty chains and a few black gemstones before putting the contents with the red stone she gave her sister.

Her eyes finally looked back up to Hanabi's, who's gaze never left hers, as she encompassed the selected trinkets.

"Put these on." Hinata lightly commanded. Hanabi stared at her sister for a moment before clearing her throat, forcing down the lump that rested there. She blinked back the tears that were flowing freely by this point, and turned her attention back to the task at hand. She took the other red gems and started to maneuver around navy blue locks.

Hinata waited patently as she sat still, feeling her sister twist and contort patterns into her hair before using the selected jewelry. It wasn't long until Hanabi was finished with her work, her nimble fingers making the process a quick one. She took a step back as Hinata finally stood from her chair, turning around to face her sister in full view.

Hanabi gasped as she looked upon her...

The candles reflected off of her as the jewels that were entailed into her hair gleamed. A few braids were made on either side of her hair just before her long bangs to intertwine in the back, coming together to form one larger braid in the middle, flowing with the rest of her hair as it fell down to her forearms. The small silver chains were wrapped into the braids, the black and blood red gems tracing around it.

She looked... She looked so...

 _'Angelic.'_

Tears welled up in Hanabi's eyes as she took a step forward. She couldn't stop them from falling as Hinata glided over to her.

"You look radiant Hina." Hanabi choked out before completely loosing her composure as Hinata stepped into her and wrapped her arms around her.

Loud mangled sobs could be heard throughout the chamber as her younger sister cried into her, expressing everything she felt without a single word.

Terror.

Rage.

Hurt.

Hinata heard it all. She could perceive her sister's heart beat from the very moment she came close to her chamber. She could hear the blood rushing to and from her heart with unease. And she could feel the strain it took for her to try and be strong.

And for that strength, she was grateful.

Hinata waited until Hanabi wrung dry and was calm enough to quiet down before gently pushing her shoulders away, holding her at arms length so she could take a look at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were puffy. It had been so long since she had seen her sister vulnerable like this...

"Hanabi. Listen to me."

The smaller woman looked up. Hinata tried to force a small smile, but all she could manage was a grimace.

"I-I don't know what will happen tonight..." She paused. "Tonight is not going to be like the other times.."

Hanabi blinked at her statement. The implication that something was off its kilter tonight was a very...accurate statement.

 _"Today is an important night. You need to be within your wits."_

As Neji's statement from earlier rang in her head, she no longer disregarded it.

This night.. This day.. It had a different feel to all together. The entire evening held an air of unease. Those who wore armor and shielded the castle from danger on stood tense, their hands constantly steady over their hilts. The blundering men were small in number compared to the companies usually in attendance. They did not seem their commonly lax selves.

For the first time since the sun had risen from the darkness, Hanabi ignored her emotions to this rationally.

Usually, on Hinata's birthday, her father would host a gathering of Lords and Ladies to discuss military and political debate. It had become a yearly custom for the Hyuga. Though the visit would entail meetings, afterwards they would end the night with an array of food and drink. The festivities would be quaint, but the allowance to drunkenly blunder would be enough from every man there. Every brothel would be filled to the brim with their guests by the end of the night if they weren't either passed out drunk or causing annoyances for the servants. The attendants would be a wide variety; opening the doors to every high born political power of the human realm, ranging from the Yamanaka House to the Queen herself.

No matter who came from year to year, it always had the same ending.

Hinata...was a different matter within this entire masquerade. Lord Hiashi would order she look the part of a Lady as far as appearances went. She would bathe in warm water with hand made soaps and perfumes to drench any dirt and smells from her body. She would dress in fine silks and wear the finest jewelry that were well beyond her reach; luxuries she was never allowed to partake in normally. She was even allowed to take part in drinking; it was something she found herself indulging in consistently.

For once a year, Hinata was allowed to look like the Lady her birth never allowed her to be...

How she was treated during these times...was a whole other matter. A whore would be regarded with more respect. After all was said and done, after her father had his fair share of wine and her cleared the castle... After the beds in the brothel were full, he would summon Hinata to his chambers.

Her sister's screams would forever be imbedded into her mind.

"I can feel something Hanabi... Something strong is coming."

Hanabi tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Hinata sighed. How could she explain what she sensed, of what she felt deep inside her core. She was going off instinct, giving her no solid evidence that anything she said had any type of merit. She knew better though.. She knew what she was.. As much as her father engraved into her head that she should throw away her birth given abilities, she couldn't ignore them this time... Something was in the air and in the aura of the people around her. She truly couldn't explain it, but she knew something was wrong. This strong something was giving her a headache as horrible as when her anger ebbed to the point of her veins popping parallel to her eyes. Even now her was throbbing the more she concentrated on the source.

It was an unknown response her body gave her, something she wished she could understand..

"What I mean Hanabi, is that this year will be different..."

Her eyes casted downwards.

"Father is setting something up... I can feel it. There's something in the air." She looked back up into her sister's eyes. "Theres something coming into this castle Hanabi, and father knows it. Whatever it is, I need you to promise me something..."

She grabbed hold of Hanabi's chin and held it firm, making sure she was looking in her eyes. Both of them stared at each other for a moment, allowing the tension and uncertainty to flow through them both in a whirlwind of emotion.

"Whatever you see... Whatever you hear... I need you to be strong. Do not intervene."

"But Hina!"

"Hanabi!"

She yelled out before she could stop herself, but it got the effect she wanted. Hanabi shut her mouth and stood silent, tears still continuously falling from her glassy eyes.

"Do not. Intervene."

Her soft voice was strong and sturdy, so unlike how it usually was. Hanabi swallowed, watching the strength within her older sister shimmer.

She knew what she was doing. She knew that whatever was planned was not going to be pleasant... She needed her younger sister to be strong for her. She needed her strength...

Hanabi straightened her back and wiped her tears with the back of her wrist, erasing all evidence of her outburst. She put her hands over Hinata's that still held her face.

"I promise."

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

The bells rung heavily in the air as the announcement of guests rang loudly and boisterously into the night sky. Guards stationed all around the castle that hosted the House of Hyuga stood ready as the large party of Lords and Ladies, along with their personal guards and small army, passed through the main gate into the stronghold. They passed by villagers and soldiers alike who either stood fearfully in their homes or angrily in the streets.

The guest army and guards bore no armor, nor held a single shield.

And yet, they were never touched or harmed. Nothing was thrown at them nor was a single insult carried through the air. Adding to the already serene scene of this sanctuary, they brought a dark quietness to the peace that was once amongst everyone.

Not even their footsteps made a sound. The only noise was the soft pattern of horses walking through the trail of snow upon gravel, shifting through the frozen water ever so quietly for a beast as large as them. Their hooves maneuvered toward the box stalls meant to house them in these cold conditions, hay and water ready as torches stood lit at the entrance.

Neji rode his horse, with four other of his Lord's militant following his lead, as he came towards the large group that awaited their Lords to exit their mounts. His mount slowed as they approached the larger group, bringing his horse to a halt once he was right upon them. They turned their attention to his presence.

He watched patiently as the last of the mounted descended their horses, black cloaks shrouding their backs as they climbed down. Gracefully, they landed in the snow as unison, rising fully once they were steady. Their tall, broad figures turned towards their greeters, allowing their hoods to fall from their faces and reveal their identities. Two sets of black eyes bored into white ones.

Silence cascaded into the surroundings for a moment, allowing the unease to settle it.

Itachi stared at the man on the horse, eyeing the suspicious figure with calculating thoughts as he watched the Hyuga eye him as well. He sat tall and proud, baring the white tunic with the Hyuga House symbol embedded proudly into it underneath the fur cloak that kept him warm from the cold around them. His brown hair fell flat upon his back, pulled back only slightly to bare the black cloth that he knew would hide the mark every slave and servant bared to show allegiance to the Hyugas.

"Neji of House Hyuga, I presume."

Neji stepped off his horse and walked towards the men in cloaks, the men behind him automatically following his lead. They walked through the snow and stopped in front of the crowd before them. He halted before Itachi, keeping a small distance between the two men.

"King Itachi, Lord of the Vampires. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having-"

"You are to address him by his full title."

Neji briefly shifted his focus to the minor individual, his attention moving from one pair of onyx eyes to the next, his height barely standing beneath the Vampire King. He looked identical to the man he stood next to. But his eyes were different. They bored into his with a deeply emotional intensity, a fire matching his own intensity.

"Lord Sasuke." Neji, stiffening with anticipation, acknowledged the younger brother. On more than one occasion he had met Sasuke in battle. He had baring witness to the savage, viciousness that this vampire had brutally executed on his people. On this night however, he stayed his twitching hand from his greedy sword.

Neji received no reply as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"He name, is King Itachi..."

His black orbs trailed passed Neji to the humans behind him, enjoying the way he could hear the fear in their blood as they eye him with suspicion and hate.

"Lord of the Vampires, Protector of the Vampire Realm, and most importantly..."

His eyes locked back onto Neji's, capturing their attention. How he loved to toy with this man in his own home..

"Slayer of Men..."

Every human that stood behind Neji and around them stiffened immensely. The tension in the air intensified as pulsating heart beats defend Sasuke's ears.

He almost smirked at their pitiful reactions.

 _'They should be thanking us for not slaughtering them all.'_

He turned his body slightly from Neji once he felt his King's eyes on him. Sasuke glanced over towards Itachi, his intense gaze giving him warnings to silence himself.

"Lord of Darkness."

He didn't care.

Sasuke, annoyed, shifted his attention back to Neji, a controlled acrimony plastered on his face.

The men behind Neji all had hands ready on the hilt of their swords, their fingers twitching as their commander's usual cool demeanor broke from its place. The vampires standing behind the Uchiha brothers tensed slightly at the increased atmosphere.

Itachi stepped forward with one hand up, refusing for this to go any farther.

"My apologies, Lord Neji. It seems my brother has forgotten himself." Itachi looked back behind him towards his young brother once again, who merely rolled his in return. He sighed mentally, understanding that Sasuke would indeed not make this night any easier than he planned it to be.

 _'Always so stubborn.'_

"Indeed..." Neji looked passed the two and scanned the crowd, for anything distracting, trying to cool his already rising temper. He focused his attention anywhere but the damning vampire that he had the misfortune of dealing with tonight.

He needed to be unflappable..

A dawning realization hit him as he scanned the crown before him.

"I see you did not come alone."

Itachi nodded. No, he did not come alone. He might be seeking peace, but he was not blind enough to trust his new found allies just yet. He turned his body slightly to the right, facing the figure that stepped up besides his King. Fury red hair emerged from the hood of a young man, one no older than the younger brother of Itachi. His eyes opened to reveal sea foam green as deep as the ocean itself, and just as penetrating. Dark black bands encompassed his eyes, as if he had never slept a day in his life. He stepped forward, his dark aura pressing into Neji as he got closer. He stopped a foot from him.

His eyes looked him up and down once, looked to his King, and back again to Neji again.

"Gaara Sabaku, House of Sabaku and Lord of the Sand."

His voice was as grainy and rough as the land he lived in. Two other figures stepped behind him and unhooded themselves.

"Lady Temara Sabauku..." A young woman with dirty blonde hair and cactus green eyes approached along with an older young man with sandy brown hair and curious face paint stood tall behind their younger sibling. "...and Lord Kankuro Sabaku."

 _'The Siblings of the Sand..'_

Another figure, much taller than the others, took a step forward, and stopped just behind his King. Neji wondered how he didn't notice the near giant as he came into view, blue skin and a face reminiscent of a shark. An unbridled shiver flowed down Neji's spine as the fisherman bared his needle-sharp teeth.

"Kisame of the House Hostigaki, member of the Vampire Council, and the charge of the King's guard."

 _'Akatsuke.'_

Neji pointedly avoided Kiame's intense gaze as he nodded curtly to the entourage.

"You brought others."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the skepticism he could clearly hear, feeling the erratic confused symphony of human heart beats. He could understand his uncertainty. He didn't only come with company, but he entered this human threshold with warriors that had horrifically tore down their people by the masses in the past wars.

He commented. "Surely you didn't think I would step foot on this land without precaution...and delegation."

"Of course not."

Neji looked back to his men for a moment before turning on his heel.

"Let us escort you to the main grounds."

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"Are you ready?"

Both young women stood at the giant double doors, standing side by side as they scanned the entrance from top to bottom. Hyuga guards stood before them, waiting to receive orders to open the doors.

Hinata would try not to show it, but she was fearful. Terrified even.

Her stomach growled in hunger as her nervousness made the growing pains worsen, eating away at her insides as her body demand she replenish it.

Again, the night's enigma over powered her. And her hunger for the life giving crimson didn't make things any better.

 _"Daddy no!"_

 _"Hold still!"_

 _"Daddy please!"_

Her mind exploded with flashes of her horrid memories of this day on years past.

 _There's so much blood..._

Every year it got worse.

 _Everything aches..._

Annually, she puzzled if this was the night to end it all and repay her wretched father for the years of torture. Her clarity that the time was finally upon her rocker her being.

The pounding behind her eyes started up again. She couldn't tell if they were tears trying to escape as she forced herself to outwardly seem calm, or her veins readily trying to protrude once more.

Hinata grabbed her sister's hand, tightly interlacing their fingers until they were conjoined as one. She needed Hanabi's strength more than ever..

She pensively engrossed herself, taking in this last bit of peace. She absorbed in the smell of burning candles that littered the castle, creating a slight smokey tendril that always calmed her senses. For an exquisitely brief moment in time, she allowed herself to take in the serenity of being merely hungry.

Hinata looked to the doors, saying goodbye mentally to her small escape.

"I am."

Hanabi nodded to the guards. She gave Hinata one last spare glance before the doors opened and the light of the festivities could be seen clearly.

Giving each other's hands a squeeze, they both entered the hall where it was littered with drunk men and flirtatious women. Food was served by the pounds with dishes laying on tables that held everything from fruit to turkeys. It was massive and allowed the Lords and their men to devour as much as they could. Wine, rum and ale was passed around, endless cups being filled to the brim in their gluttony.

Chandeliers held up hundreds of candles, giving the room an immense glow.

At first, unnoticed, the two strode in smoothly, avoiding men too drunk to stand properly as they fell about themselves. They walked quickly until they found the room growing more quiet. With each second that passed, they slowed their footing until finally, every festive sound and activity was put on pause.

Hinata stood in the center of the room for a moment, frozen. Tables and tables of men who's eyes suddenly turned to her caused the blood within her to turn into frozen rivers. Their eyes, either burning with hatred or greedy with lust, bored into her skull. The women in the room looked upon her with disgust as they turned their noses up and sneered behind their hands.

She searched the crowd until eventually she saw the head family's massive table that sat before the entire hall, chairs placed behind it so that their occupants may face the crowd. Her father sat in the middle, his stature tall and demanding, even when sitting. To his right, sat his wife.

Slim, pale and brown hair that grew to her mid back, the woman was the perfect picture of a wife to a Hyuga Lord. Hanabi's mother was what Hyuga trained their women of high class to be. Subtle, quiet, and most importantly, non-defiant. She had given birth to Hanabi not even a year after her mother had been killed. The Lady kept her distance from her, so Hinata never got to know her step mother; only that she was frightened of her.

Her father stood from his seat, commanding attention without speaking a word. His eyes bore into hers as he took her in. Out of every heart in this room, his rang the clearest in her ears.

To her confusion, her fathers's heart, which in the past had beat at an aroused shimmy for the evening's escapades, was now frantic and convulsing like an earthquake. Her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. She found herself looking passed him for a moment, retaking in the entire room until her eyes landed right back to her Lord, realizing another anomaly...

 _'Neji's missing...'_

"Hinata."

His voice rang clearly and loudly. She lurched slightly at the sudden call, earning herself a chuckle throughout the room.

"Come."

His demand was simple. Hinata looked at her sister, gave her hand one last squeeze and walked to the front of the room. She could feel anticipation in everyone's blood as she glided by, making her own nervousness intensify. Fingers grazed her body as she continued on. Her eyes cast downward as she tried to keep herself from the grubby hands of the men around her. It only seemed to encourage them for the closer she got to Hiashi, the bolder they were.

The murmers and laughter seemed to increase as a hand found its way on her lower back side. Hinata jerked her body away, trying to reach her father as quickly as she could. Another grabbed for her arm and as she yanked away for the second time, her feet caught within her dress and the next thing she knew, her face was connecting with the stone ground as she toppled over.

By this time, the whole room was erratic with laughter.

Eyes burning with tears that began to form from the back of her eyes, she gritted her teeth against the embarressment. She slowly picked herself up from the stone floor, feeling a small trickle of blood flowing from her nose. She wiped the contents with the back of her hand as she stood erect.

She looked up then, at the man that stood from the table in front of her. Disgust and disappointment marred his features. Her eyes shifted downward, her cheeks becoming flushed.

Hiashi raised his hand, causing another silence. His eldest started to shuffle her way towards the table to her regular seat, head down and hands clasped. She noticed Hanabi making her way to her seat next to her mother, another goblet in her hand as she threw herself onto her chair, spilling some of the contents on the table. Anger flashed across her features as her eyes rested on the table in front of her. Hinata walked towards her sister, ready to finally sit away from the men around her.

"No." She heard the command and paused, looking to her father in bewilderment. He gestured his hand to the seat next to him, one normally occupied by Neji during social events when he wasn't posted to guard his Lord.

Again, an uneasiness settled in her as she turned around slowly and walked passed the head of table and around the wooden furniture until she was at his side. Nervously, she took the seat, eyes plastered to her lap.

Hiashi waited until she was fully seated to address his people.

"Brothers...sisters... We come together today in celebration of...my _daughter's_ day of birth."

Drunk men were hushed from yelling out curses at the mention of Hinata. She bit her lip as she listened on.

"But on this night, we also welcome a newfound ally."

Suddenly the massive doors to the hall were opened as Hiashi spoke his words, as if conjuring the visitors themselves. Hinata looked up.

 _'Neji...'_

Her cousin strode into the hall, his walk firm as he lead a group behind him. She stared at him as he lead the sizable amount of newcomers into their hall, his eyes staying steady.

And completely avoiding hers.

Her eyes traveled from her cousin to the ones that trailed behind him, and immediately her throat constricted.

Eyes wide, she stared at the guests in awe, momentarily forgetting herself. She traced over every single vampire that walked into their castle, unbelieving that her father would ever willingly allow them to enter their home. Every single one of them were hooded, top to bottom, most of their faces covered from plain sight. But she didn't need to see their faces to know that they were vampires, she could feel it in their presence.

It was as if they floated into the room, with graceful steps so light you could barely hear them. Hinata focused on each one, having not seen a vampire since her own mother's passing.

Her heart beat faster as each came to a halt, her blood rushing so rapidly she could barely hear. Her hands clammed with sweat sitting as still as she could, refusing to allow herself to react outwardly. She watched as the cloaked vampires all came to a halt behind two regal individuals who stopped before the main table. She couldn't see their..but she could feel them.

Her eyes closed for a moment as she concentrated, allowing her senses to reach out beyond. Feeling every heart beat and pumping vein within the room, each had its own pattern; its own flutter. But throughout the noise of the room, as if they stood right over her, she could feel _them_.

Two, strong, identical heart beats. Stronger than any other she has ever come across. She could feel the harmonious rhythm that synchronized between loudly in her being, encompassing her senses until it was all she felt.. And all she heard. Her small hand traveled up to her own heart as she felt hers start to beat in rhythm with theirs.

 _'Strange...'_

The sound was so serene, so pleasant, that she almost forgot where she was.

Almost.

"King Itachi, Lord of the Vampires, we welcome you, your brother, and your brethren into our home."

Hinata's eyes flew open before she could stop them.

 _'King...?!'_

Her eyes darted over to the two leaders of the group that stood behind Neji and jumped at seeing them both staring right back.

Breathe caught in her throat, as if a sheep at the slaughter, she froze.

 _'Brothers...'_

Two pairs of black onyx eyes stared into lavender ones, eyeing the woman that sat as rigid as wood upon her seat. She felt as if she couldn't move as they pinned her down with their gaze. Their concentration was uncomforting, as if they were staring at her naked body. Hinata felt the need to cover herself but sat firm, making fists into her hands so tight that her nails dug into the palms.

 _'Compose yourself!'_

Itachi's gaze looked upon the young woman that sat next the man he came to see. His eyes stayed on hers, as did Sasuke's. The brother's did not move, nor did they blink.

You can feel when someone studies you, unseen. That instinct that is...unwavering. Within a vampire, it was much more...invasive. Itachi could feel her scrutinizing his blood as if she was openly searching, trying to get a closer look.

He felt her presence like a magnet, an energy that sought him out without truly knowing what it was looking for.

It felt...personal.

Her eyes were closed when his drifted onto her, forgetting momentarily about his host. Walking into a human dwelling, only to be sensed out as soon as he walked in was unexpected to say the least. But as he found the being that looked upon him, that looked _for_ him, he couldn't help but to keep his eyes on her. He couldn't help but to look upon the woman that so easily stood out from the rest.

Navy blue hair as deep as the midnight sky... Pale skin as bright as the moon and as ethereal as the glistening snow. Delicate features that traced her face, as if she was hand crafted to encompass innocence.

She was concentrated, her eyes moving behind their lids rapidly, as if searching.

He considered the way she suddenly paused, and lightly brought her hand to her heart. His own suddenly stuttered for a moment before falling back to its rhythm, causing a warmth to enter his chest.

Itachi's eyes left the enchanting woman for a moment to glance at his brother, and to his surprise, Sasuke was staring too.

It was unblinking and unwavering. Sasuke stared into her lavenders orbs, caught off guard by their presence. Caught off guard by her... _invasion._

His eyes narrowed, taking in this female that dared to sense him out. That dared to even look his way...

"So..." His voice was low but rang loudly throughout the quiet hall. " _This_ is the bastard that I was told you hid away." The words rolled from his tongue before he cared to hold them back. He looked at her face, at her hair, at her skin... It sickened him. All of it. The fact that he was surrounded by his enemy. The fact that they were here to talk of a peace that was pointless from the start. The fact that he had to be in the same room as a _half breed_ , an abomination of his species.

All of it.

The comment slapped Hinata out of shock, effectively reminding her that she still indeed was the outcast in this room, even compared to them.

Her gaze fell from the two beautiful men.

Itachi shook his head at his brother. He looked to Hiashi, who's attention was still on them but only for a moment. He noticed something, after giving what he presumed to be the man's daughter the slightest attention. Hiashi's attention would slip from them only briefly to look down at the girl before him, and couldn't help the slight curiosity at the expression on his face.

"Thank you Lord Hiashi. Though... I am surprised, that you didn't invite your Queen to your home, due to my attendance.. Actually..."

He looked around, confirming his suspicions. He didn't need to, but it brought the physical effect he wanted.

"You seemed to neglect inviting _any_ of the Lords or Ladies that reside near or within the Land of Konoha."

Hinata's was stunned as she took ing. They darted around the room, taking in the residence of the hall once more.

And he was right...

The King of Vampires was attending this meeting, and not a single Lord or Lady that represented anyone besides the House of Hyuga resided. At this she started to observe the gathering with new eyes.

From her studies of current politics, and considering how much gossip flew through these walls like wildfire, she could easily pinpoint the Lords that accompanied him. She could see the attendance of House Sabaku, and a full attendance no less, presenting the three siblings that ruled their castles within the Land of Suna. Not only that, as her eyes traveled, they stopped on blue skin and a tall stature. His appearance was appalling, but what really caught her attention, was the red cloud that was specially shown on this man's cloak.

 _'He brought an Akatsuki member...'_

It was then she realized why her instincts were flying off the charts earlier. These were some of the most powerful vampires that have ever lived. They didn't come with numbers, but they came with power, something far more dangerous.

"And I see that you did." Hiashi replied, his tone hard from the observation. "And some of your highest Lords I see."

"That I did...did you expect me to come alone?"

"I expected that you would see that you don't need such protection."

"And I expected that you would see that small precautions would be understandable...especially when peace has just come upon us."

"Peace that you asked for."

"And that you didn't."

The air was heavy for a moment. It was the first time since that first day of the treaty that Itachi had seen the man who so willingly threw away the prospect of no longer shedding blood. He knew then that this man was no ally, which was why he was here to begin with.

Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.

Hiashi's fists clenched, barely keeping his composure together. The rum in his belly agitated his normally well put together stature. The irritation towards this _King_ robbed him of his false pretense before he paused. Taking a breath, Hiashi looked to his guests. His eyes drifted back to his daughter for a moment.

"Tomorrow, we will gather to discuss...future terms. But for tonight, eat. Drink. We are...celebrating."

"Celebrating?" Itachi's eyebrows rose. From his knowledge, they were only here to debate their alliance.

Hiashi looked to Hinata, eyeing the way she looked to her kind.

 _'Her kind...'_

Another bout of anger flooded through him.

"Yes...my daughter's day of birth is on this day... We celebrate her life..." He looked back to Itachi. "And remind her of the life she took on this day.."

A large lump formed in Hinata's throat.

 _'What is he doing?'_

His steps were slow and deliberate. Her heart rate quickened immensely as she listened to her father walk over to her. She jumped slightly from her seat once his hands landed heavily on both of her shoulders. He squeezed the muscles that he touched, causing her to bite down on her tongue. She tried not to make a sound as he squeezed harder, making her teeth bite even harder.

She tasted blood in her mouth as she did so, preferring to hold her tongue then to let the man behind her hear her cry out..

The group that entered the room smelled the sweet scent that suddenly wafted through them.

Itachi found Sasuke's gaze who returned his own, recognition confirming that he smelled the same scent. The young King watched the scene in interest, at the way tension thrived between the two relatives before them. It was like looking at a lion playing with its prey...

"My King..." The raspy sound of Gaara could be heard behind him. He looked over at the red head who's face betrayed no emotion towards the display. "Maybe we should allow these humans to celebrate while we...retire."

Itachi nodded his head, understanding his train of thought... Aside from being here in the first place, the entire atmosphere screamed more than hostility. It was...darker. The flowing of liquor and hatred was a toxic combination. Nothing good could come of this current endeavor..

As Sasuke awaited for the exodus proclamation from his older brother, he allowed himself a glance at the deflated bastard, obviously enduring painful tugs by her human father.

"No..."

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to Itachi, slightly baffled and disconnected by his brother.

"We shall dine with our new allies.." Itachi faced Hiashi fully, ignoring the perplexed glance he received from Sasuke. He instead focused on the surprised look that formed on the girl's face before him, and as she dared to glance back up at him.

Once again, he felt her search for him. For his beating heart that stood so close to the one that searched for it...

"Good."

Hiashi gave Hinata one last yank, earning him a squeak from her smaller form as he finally let go of her sore shoulders. He walked over to his seat and sat before the Vampires in his dwelling, but not before looking upon his daughter again.

He saw her attention trailing back onto the beasts that entered his home. He couldn't help the burning hatred that would continuously flood his belly as he watched his abomination.

Watched the illegitimate one that he wish he could deny.

The bastard that he would make sure would suffer for her birth.

 _'For you... Emiko.'_

* * *

 **Boom! That is Chapter 2 for you guys! Again, I am super super SUPER sorry for the extremely late post. But that's what happens when life hits hard hm?**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I put a lot of love into this.**

 **Read, review, and enjoy!**


End file.
